Increasing update rates for rotational antenna radar systems such as those currently employed in weather radar systems continues to be a problem. One such method for increasing update rates involves reducing radar scan time. Scan time may be reduced by shortening dwell time which is accomplished by transmitting fewer pulses. However, transmitting fewer pulses causes a decrease in spectral resolution of the observed radar data. Current methods for increasing radar update rates thus undesirably result in corresponding losses in radar data quality. Increasing the spectral resolution of current weather radar systems is desirable to improve clutter suppression, particularly when lowering the radar beam closer to the ground. Spectral resolution can be improved by increasing dwell time and in turn number of pulses, however scan time increases accordingly. Thus, current methods for increasing radar data quality lead to undesirably slower radar update rates. Improvements to existing radar systems to allow radar data quality to be increased without an increase in scan time or to allow scan time to be decreased without a decrease in radar data quality are thus desired.